


Heard All About Your Speech

by BekkaChaos



Series: Gallavich Drabbles [54]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Boys Kissing, Coming Out, Gallavich, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-03
Updated: 2014-06-03
Packaged: 2018-02-03 06:41:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1734890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BekkaChaos/pseuds/BekkaChaos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em><strong>based on a prompt:</strong> Mickey and Ian share their first kiss in front of the Gallaghers after Mickey comes out</em>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heard All About Your Speech

"Well if it isn’t the pair that started a damn brawl in here the other night!" Kev said as he and V walked into the gallagher kitchen. "Jesus, the two of you look like shit."

"Yeah, no shit." Mickey said.

"Heard all about your speech Mickey, I hear it was a doozy." V said.

"Yeah, yeah, I’m a fuckin’ poet," he said with a roll of his eyes.

"Why we’re you giving a speech?" Carl asked.

"He had a point to make," Ian said with a smile.

Kev was grinning and V shot Fiona a smile. Lip just raised an eyebrow with a smirk.

"See, it wasn’t the initial speech that’s heard about," he said. "It was the monologue that came after it."

Mickey glared over at Lip and Ian put a reassuring hand on his knee. Mick looked up at him and just sighed, knowing that they were just bagging him out playfully.

"I liked that part," Ian said.

"I bet you did," V winked and Fiona laughed.

"Yeah, okay, real funny. A Milkovich likes getting dick, so what else is new?" He grumbled, getting up out of his seat and Ian got up to follow him.

"Oh come on Mick, hey…" he said, slipping his hand down his arm and linking their fingers as he came to the bottom of the stairs.

Mickey sighed, itching to pull away but instead just turning to face him.

Ian smiled at him and his boyfriend rolled his blue eyes before letting him lean in to kiss him. The first kiss anyone else has ever seen. They all turned away, going about their business, but not one of them could keep their eyes off them for long.

"So he is Ian’s boyfriend," Carl said and Mickey pulled away with a groan.

"Yes, okay? Anyone else got any questions?" Mickey said, looking around at them all.

"Yeah, you ever coming back to work or you gonna spend all your time with this kid?" Kev asked and V and Fiona rolled their eyes.

"Let em enjoy themselves, they're young and in-"

"Okay! Lets go upstairs!" He said to Mickey.

"I know what she was going to say jackass." Mickey grumbled.

"So are you ever going to say it?"

"Yeah, yeah, shut up and get up there." Mickey said with a slap to Ian's ass.


End file.
